Uma razão pra recomeçar
by Jordan202
Summary: Fic que eu escrevi pro challenge de fics do casal que você odeia na comunidade do orkut de fanfictions de House, M.D. Eu sou HUDDY então escrevi essa fic aqui que é WUDDY. Quem quiser ler, fique a vontade aí. Comentários, críticas construtiva sao apreciad


bTema/b: i_"Não confunda nunca sua carreira com sua vida."/i_ (Luis Fernando Verissimo)

bItens/b

1 – Carro batido  
2 – Café da manhã  
3 – Livro de poesias  
6 – Tapa na cara  
16 – Buquê de flores  
17 – Dança  
18 – Festa comemorativa  
19 – Citação

**Título: **Uma razão pra recomeçar

Um sorriso irônico se desenhou nos seus lábios.

Lisa Cuddy, M.D., PhD. Reitora da Faculdade de Medicina da Universidade de Princeton, Administradora do prestigiado Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

Era por demais irônico que na exata data em que completasse trinta e nove anos, houvesse uma cerimônia em sua homenagem. Não que a maioria _deles_ estivesse familiarizada com a data. Mas aquilo não importava. Ela mesma jamais dera tanta importância assim.

_Eles_. Os sanguessugas pelos quais estivera cercada durante toda a sua vida. Homens e mulheres, de todas as idades e personalidades, tendo certamente uma característica em comum: o interesse. O seu cérebro os intimidava, a sua determinação era uma força muito grande para ser derrotada e a sua liderança era tão genuína e marcante que se fazia presente ao seu redor de forma integral, mascarando seus medos, substituindo suas emoções.

Era por esses e outros motivos que ela jamais conseguira levar adiante um relacionamento adulto ou uma amizade séria.

_"Seu Q.I. é elevado demais. Sua capacidade é um presente divino. E sua competência é um dom que jamais deve ser desperdiçado. Faça por merecer e mostre que você é tão boa quanto parece. Jamais aceite um não se pode conseguir um sim. Essa história de levar uma vida normal é para os fracos. Você não deve ser contentar em ser boa quando pode ser a melhor. A melhor, entendeu, Lisa? Ser comum é para gente comum. Não seja medíocre. Não basta apenas ser boa. Seja a melhor."_

E depois de um tempo ouvindo tanto um punhado de palavras sobre o que você devia querer, você passa a acreditar que é o que você quer.

Mas agora, vinte e tantos anos depois, Lisa Cuddy se deparava com a concretização do grande erro que cometera ao acreditar piamente nas palavras do pai. Amava seu trabalho, mas odiava quem tinha se tornado. Uma pessoa sozinha, solitária, sem amigos e sem relacionamentos. Uma viciada em trabalho que não gostava de pensar em outras coisas boas que a vida podia oferecer apenas para não ter que sofrer por não tê-las.

Ela nem ao menos sabia como se divertir, pensou rindo de si mesmo. Deus, como era patética!

O suave toque na porta de seu escritório a fez despertar-se dos pensamentos que viajavam longe. Levantando-se de sobressalto, se recompôs rapidamente e dirigiu-se até a porta, sorrindo ao dar passagem para um de seus subordinados.

- Wilson - sua voz soou firme embora seu coração estivesse em frangalhos - Eu não esperava ver você aqui a esta hora.

- Eu cheguei um pouco cedo hoje - Ele replicou com um tom de voz casual - Vim aqui ver se você já tomou café.

- Ainda não - Ela sorriu com a consideração dele.

- Bem, gostaria de me acompanhar, então? Isto é, se não estiver ocupada demais.

- Nada que não possa esperar um belo café da manhã - Cuddy se levantou e o seguiu para fora do escritório.

De alguma forma inusitada, a visita de Wilson e o fato de que ele se importava o suficiente para ver se ela queria ir tomar café com ele fez o peso em seu coração se reduzir um pouco. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Talvez ela estivesse exagerando. Claro que havia pessoas que gostavam dela... Não é?

- Está tudo bem? - Wilson mais uma vez a trouxe para o mundo real - você parece um pouco distraída hoje.

Cuddy o encarou por alguns segundos e se ouviu respondendo:

- Quando eu cheguei ao escritório esta manhã havia um envelope em cima da minha mesa - ela começou, meio sem jeito - O comitê de direção da faculdade vai realizar uma cerimônia para homenagear os meus anos de trabalho aqui.

O rosto de Wilson iluminou-se com um sorriso. Cuddy jamais reparara naquilo antes, mas o sorriso de Wilson era o mais verdadeiro que ela já havia visto. Era um sorriso que contornava os lábios dele de uma forma singular, e que mudava totalmente a expressão de seu rosto, destacando cada cantinho de sua face. Ele sorria com os olhos e ela jamais sentira tanta ternura e afeição por um sorriso.

- Ora, mas isso é ótimo! Parabéns! - Ela a congratulou, mas sua expressão modificou-se no instante em que a olhou novamente - O que foi? Você não parece tão feliz assim com isso.

Cuddy surpreendeu-se com a maneira que ele pudera ler através de seu semblante supostamente inalterado.

- Eu não sei, ao certo... - Ela em parte mentia, e em parte dizia a verdade - Eu não sei - concluiu, sem muita segurança - Eu não acho que você queira ficar ouvindo sobre as minhas incertezas. Deixe para lá.

- Não - Wilson olhou-a de forma gentil - Pode conversar comigo. O que está havendo?

Cuddy deixou escapar um suspiro discreto de frustração e o encarou com olhos agradecidos por finalmente ter alguém com quem conversar.

- Não sou arrogante ao ponto de achar que sou a melhor em tudo que faço, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que fiz muitas coisas por esse hospital - Wilson assentiu com a cabeça e então ela prosseguiu - Eu achei legal a iniciativa de quererem expressar o agradecimento do comitê dessa forma, mas sinceramente, eu não sei se vou me sentir confortável. Quando eu olho pra tudo que conquistei, me sinto orgulhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, não consigo parar de pensar nas coisas das quais tive que abrir mão para consegui-las.

- Eu a entendo - Wilson estendeu a mão e cobriu a dela com a sua antes que pudesse pensar no que fazia - Eu sei como se sente. Mas é assim que é a vida, não é? Quando queremos alguma coisa de verdade, temos que fazer concessões.

Cuddy queria gritar que aquilo não era o que ela queria de verdade. Queria dizer a ele que ela mesma não tinha certeza do que queria, mas naquele momento, não o faria. A forma amigável do olhar que ele dirigia a ela a fazia se sentir de alguma forma confortada, e aquilo era um sentimento tão novo e tão nobre que ela não sabia como lidar com ele.

Por mais que gostasse de ficar ali na companhia dele, tinha um dever a cumprir e trabalho a fazer e não muito depois, se despediu, deixando Wilson a sós com sua xícara de café.

Conforme ele a observava se afastar, se perguntava se ela sabia o quão extraordinária era. Wilson queria saber se Cuddy fazia alguma idéia do quanto afetava os homens ao seu redor quando estava apenas sendo ela mesma. Ele jamais comentara aquilo com ninguém, nem mesmo com House, pois sabia que seria alvo das gracinhas dele, mas a verdade é que Cuddy sempre o encantara demais. As longas pestanas escuras emoldurando os olhos mais lindos que ele já vira e aquele sorriso que faziam os joelhos de qualquer um fraquejarem eram armas potentes demais para serem usadas contra homens indefesos e sujeitos à sedução dela como ele. Mas o que Wilson achava mais peculiar era o fato dela estar totalmente alienada à tais poderes e isso somente contribuía para a tornar ainda mais encantadora.

Depois de três divórcios e algumas desilusões amorosas, Wilson não era mais nenhum iniciante naquele assunto, mas isso não o fazia imune ao charme dela e cada dia mais ele tomava consicência daquilo. Desaprovando o rumo daqueles pensamentos, ele tratou logo de se afastar dali e focar sua atenção nos pacientes que atenderia naquele dia.

xxxx

Seria possível que um sentimento antigo evoluísse para outro mais forte ao acaso? Ou...

- Você acha possível que um sentimento antigo fique mascarado sob a forma de outro? - A voz dela soou na privacidade de seu escritório.

- Olha a minha cara de quem se importa - House fez uma careta e apontou para o próprio rosto - Isso não é hora de você se dar conta de que é apaixonada por mim - Acrescentou sarcasticamente - Não vai ajudar a me dissuadir.

- Como é?! - Cuddy o fitou, ultrajada, ignorando a brincadeira - Pelo que eu sei, a chefe aqui sou eu e a última decisão é minha. Cabe a você dissuadir a mim e não o contrário. E nem tente, pois não terá sucesso.

House pareceu mais irritado e Cuddy sentiu sua raiva crescer também. Lá estava ele de novo com um formulário de consentimento para um procedimento arriscado e não-recomendado, mas que ele afirmava assim mesmo ser o necessário. Desta vez, uma mulher cujo melhor amigo moribundo estava na triste posição de paciente de House cismara que ele não podia morrer antes de ela confessar seus sentimentos verdadeiros e como sempre, para House, aquilo não passava de nada além da emoção de resolver o diagnóstico complicado e desafiar as regras de sua chefe.

- Assine logo isso, Cuddy - Ele perdeu a paciência - O que foi, desta vez? Esse prêmio ainda nem foi entregue e já subiu à sua cabeça? - Ele provocou.

- Não é um prêmio, é uma homenagem! E como você ficou sabendo disso, de qualquer forma?! - Ela se espantou. Mesmo que Wilson tencionasse contar, não haveria como ele ter feito aquilo pois sabia que House acabara de chegar e fora direto ao seu escritório.

- Assine logo a droga do formulário!

- House! - Ela o repreendeu - EU sou a chefe aqui, não você! A última decisão é minha!

- Ninguém liga se a bomba estourar agora que você recebeu o _prêmio _ou não! - Ele continuou, inconformado - Eu só estou tentando salvar a vida do paciente! Achei que você me pagasse para diagnosticá-los. Se você me deixar fazê-lo, eu posso salvá-lo.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o Sr. Johnson não tem chance nenhuma! Ele tem falência renal e não pode receber um transplante! Deixe o pobre homem em paz!

- Mas se você ao menos...

- Já disse que não, House! - Ela elevou a voz, descontando nele toda a frustração daquele dia.

- É tudo por causa desse _prêmio_ estúpido, não é? Ontem você teria dito sim! Esse mérito não é seu, sua mesquinha hipócrita - As palavras soaram duras e cruéis escapando rapidamente da boca dele, que mantinha um tom de voz pouco alterado, como lhe era característico - Você não se esforçou para chegar onde está, você somente não teve escolha porque não tinha outra coisa para fazer com a sua vida!

O baque das palavras que atingiram seu ouvido fizeram sua mão ter vida própria e atingi-lo no rosto traduzindo toda a sua fúria. E sem ao menos lhe dar a chance de revidar, House deu as costas e deixou a sala.

Em poucos segundos, Cuddy se viu transtornada. Já o vira sendo frio, e até mesmo cruel em poucas vezes, mas nunca, nunca ele chegara àquele ponto. Nunca, jamais, alguém lhe atingira de forma tão direta com palavras que eram tão insensíveis, tão odiosas, tão... reais.

Cobrindo o rosto com os olhos, ela impediu que as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto manchassem seu itailler/i. Antes, quando ela podia negar a sua própria vida para si mesma e conseguia acreditar tudo estava bem e não tinha nenhuma importância.

E então House chegara e esfregara algumas verdades na cara dela e nada lhe restava além de admitir a ridícula condição em que se encontrava, pela qual a única responsável era ela mesma.

E de repente, passou a ter importância.

xxxx

Wilson a viu se aproximando, linda em um vestido vermelho que deixaria qualquer homem aos seus pés. Olhando ao redor, ele também viu que os olhares masculinos a seguiam, e novamente, ela parecia completamente alheia a tudo aquilo.

- Oi, Wilson - Ela aproximou-se dele, com um meio sorriso. Ele notara como nas últimas semanas que ela andara quieta demais e calada demais, mas não fizera nenhum comentário pois sabia do que se tratava. Soubera por House da briga que haviam tido e da animosidade existente entre os dois, e o amigo não fizera rodeios em confessar abertamente o quão cruel fora com ela.

- Olá - Ele sorriu de volta, se perguntando como nunca havia notado antes como os cabelos dela eram sedosos. Ele imaginava como seriam ao toque... Certamente macios e cheios, e ele já podia imaginar uma de suas mãos correndo por entre eles, enquanto a outra a enlaçava pela cintura e...

- Está se divertindo? - A pergunta dela soou casual e Wilsou agradeceu-a secretamente por impedir que seus pensamentos fossem além disso. Onde ele estava com a cabeça?! Pelos últimos dias, só conseguira pensar nela, nas mais variadas formas possíveis...

- Sim, estou - Tentou sorrir amigavelmente - Jamais imaginei que escolheriam o hospital para fazer as honras. Também não imaginei que fôssemos ter uma festa. Mas você merece tudo isso, Lisa.

Ela enrubesceu e agradeceu-o com o olhar. Já havia tomado a sua decisão há algumas semanas, um pouco depois da marcante discussão com House. Apesar de dolorosa e exaustiva, aquela briga havia sido um divisor de águas em sua vida, pois culminara com a decisão que a mudaria para sempre.

Do outro lado do salão, Cuddy o avistou, com uma taça de champanhe cheio de água na mão, o qual ele levantou para ela como se a cumprimentasse. Sorrindo mais para si mesma do que para ele, ela retribuiu o gesto. Quando toda a raiva havia passado, ela se dera conta de não importava o quão vil ele fosse, ao longo dos anos House se tornara a voz de sua consciência e de alguma forma, ela era grata a ele por isso.

A cerimônia de "premiação" como House a chamara era mais uma homenagem, na qual Cuddy recebeu uma placa dourada com detalhes em prata agradecendo-a por todo seu esforço e eternizando o progresso que ela tinha levado ao respeitado hospital.

Ela recebeu com um sorriso educado e caloroso todos os cumprimentos que recebeu posteriormente, e ignorou ao máximo os olhares desdenhosos e palavras carregadas de ressentimento. Naquela noite, a estrela era ela, e iria aproveitar ao máximo.

Se foi um sinal do destino, ela não soube, mas logo em seguida Wilson a convidou para dançar e Cuddy aceitou. Conforme ele pôs um braço em sua cintura, ela sentiu uma coisa engraçada subindo pela sua espinha e estranho o suficiente, sentiu-se confortável nos braços dele.

Segundos depois, ouviu-o perguntando como ela se sentia e decidiu compartilhar de alguma vez por todas tudo que estivera pensando nos últimos dias.

- Wilson, eu tenho que contar uma coisa - Ela começou, com a voz meio rouca - Eu não sei como dizer isso, então vou direto ao ponto. Você... Bem você é o meu amigo mais próximo e eu confio em você suficiente para compartilhar comigo essa decisão e estou contando com seu apoio.

Wilson se surpreendeu pela repentina confissão e sussurrou perto do ouvido dela:

- Estou ouvindo.

O calor das palavras dele causou um arrepio em sua nuca que Cuddy não conseguiu ignorar.

- Eu vou largar o meu emprego.

O queixo caído de Wilson deixou bem claro qual fora a reação dele ante aquelas palavras e Cuddy não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- É uma coisa que eu já tenho pensado há algum tempo - Ela continuou, explicando-se - Eu adoro o meu trabalho, e amo ver esse hospital crescer, mas eu já cheguei no meu limite. Não dá mais, entende? Eu preciso de um tempo. Preciso de tempo para mim. Apesar de amar minha carreira, eu não posso continuar deixando que minha vida se resuma a ela.

- Eu compreendo - Wilson a fitou com um misto de admiração e respeito - Você já falou com os diretores?

- Vou esperar a poeira baixar um pouco para dar a eles meu aviso prévio - Ela explicou.

Depois de alguns segundos de puro silêncio, ele continuou.

- Você está fazendo a coisa certa, sabia? - Wilson desviou um pouco a cabeça e fitou-a nos olhos - Nunca é tarde demais para ir atrás do que a gente quer e tentar ser feliz.

- O que eu quero - Ela resumiu - é não ter mais quer ser melhor que todo mundo, apenas ser a melhor que eu puder ser. Não quero mais reuniões de trabalho às oito da manhã e telefonemas urgentes no meio da noite. Eu quero uma família. Alguém esperando por mim à noite. Eu quero um filho. Hoje em dia há maneiras de se...

Ela parou quando viu a expressão divertida no rosto dele.

- O quê? - Perguntou, confusa.

- Nada... É só você. Você tem idéia do quão adorável é quando fala tão passionalmente de alguma coisa? - Wilson segurou-lhe o queixo com a mão, impedindo que ela desviasse o olhar.

Cuddy não soube o que dizer, então apenas sorriu, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Jamais alguém a olhara daquela forma tão carinhosa, tão especial, e era uma das poucas vezes que ela se sentia daquela forma.

- Já que tudo está mudando - Wilson a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços - eu apenas espero uma coisa - sussurrou em seu ouvido - Eu só quero que nessa nova fase da sua vida haja lugar para mim também.

A resposta dela veio através de um beijo, que apesar de breve e discreto, falou mais do que cem palavras poderiam ter dito. Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, Cuddy descansou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, sorrindo consigo mesma com a variedade de sentidos e interpretações que as frases dele continham.

- A propósito - Ele recomeçou - Feliz aniversário.

Realmente, era um novo começo, ela pensou.

De longe, House os observava, conformado. De suas mãos, um buquê de flores caiu diretamente para a lixeira mais próxima. Já era inútil considerar qualquer iniciativa, pra não dizer desnecessário. Em um canto do salão, ele via Cameron e Chase sentados juntos, rindo. No outro, Cuddy e Wilson dançavam tão próximos que ele mal poderia dizer onde um começava e outro acabava. E em algum lugar distante, Stacy e Mark estariam em uma cama fazendo o que ele nem queria imaginar. Ele sentiu-se exausto, mas de nenhuma forma derrotado. Apenas conformado. As três mulheres com as quais um dia já cogitara construir um relacionamento haviam seguido em frente com sua vida e honestamente, ele sentia... Nada. Versos apropriados surgiram em sua mente de um livro de poesias que alguma vez em seu distante segundo grau ele havia sido forçado a ler.

_Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident the art of losing's not too hard to master though it may look like (Write it!) like disaster. -- Elizabeth Bishop. _

House olhou para a pista de dança e tirou um frasco de Vicodin de um dos bolsos do paletó. É, a vida sempre seguia em frente.

Um sorriso irônico se desenhou nos seus lábios...


End file.
